1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an image data processing device and an image data processing method, and more particularly to such image data processing device and method for converting image data representative of an image composed of matrix-arranged pixels into another image data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a technique for converting image data of an image composed of matrix-arranged pixels, which is commonly practiced by causing a plurality of pixel lines constituting the image to be sequentially subjected to a sequential or line processing that is executed to generate data of each of pixels composing the subjected pixel line such that generation of the data is made sequentially along the subjected pixel line in a predetermined processing direction. The subjected pixel line is shifted from one to another so that the line processing is repeatedly executed. JP-2001-8033A discloses an image data conversion processing for converting gradation-value data of each pixel into multilevel-value data of each pixel according to an error diffusion technique, wherein the processing direction is inverted each time when the subjected pixel line is shifted from one to another during the image data conversion processing.